Kalte Spuren
by Serality
Summary: Halloween 1981 die Nacht in der James und Lily starben. Die Story erzählt, wie Sirius einen Teil dieser Nacht durchlebt hat


„_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren – habe dich verloren..."_

-Schandmaul / Kalte Spuren

* * *

Harry Potter – One Shot

Titel : Kalte Spuren

Untertitel: Halloween 1981

Autor: Serality Black

Haupt-Chara: Sirius Black

Genre: Drama, Dark, One Shot

Disclaimer: Sowohl die Handlung als auch die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.

Stufe : PG13

Anmerkung: Ich bemühe mich, weder AU noch OOC zu gehen, kann aber nicht versprechen, dass es mir 100 gelingt.

Des Weiteren wird in Harry Potter nur beschrieben, dass Sirius das Haus der Potters zerstört vorfindet – ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und es ein wenig abbrennen lassen, damit der Auszug des Songs passt. Trotzdem: Es ist nicht völlig verbrannt, sonst hätte der kleine Harry ja nicht überleben können.

Ein letzter Punkt: Jaah, noch eine klitzekleine Änderung: Sirius ist vor Hagrid da. Sorry, aber sonst wäre es mir echt schwer gefallen, die FF zu schreiben.

So viel zu meiner Bemühung, nicht AU zu gehen

* * *

**Kalte Spuren**

**Halloween 1981**

Der Abend brach langsam herein und legte seine dunklen Schatten über England. Die Sonne verabschiedet sich und ließ dem Mond die Vollmacht über den weiten Himmel.

Stille Finsternis herrschte im Haus von Sirius Black, es war zur späten Stunde verlassen.

Der 20 Jahre junge Zauberer war auf dem Weg zu seinem Freund Peter Pettigrew um ihm Beistand zu leisten – als Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James Potter musste er sich verstecken und freute sich demnach immer über den erlösenden Besuch seiner Freunde.

Sirius hoffte, ihm auch heute Nacht Beistand leisten zu können, denn es war seine Schuld, dass Peter seiner Freiheit beraubt wurde.

Denn Sirius hatte seine Rolle als Geheimniswahrer nicht annehmen wollen, keinesfalls, weil er Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte, nein, er hätte alles für seinen besten Freund getan, wirklich alles.

Es war vielmehr die Angst um James die ihn zu dieser Handlung trieb.

Voldemort wurde immer mächtiger – er hätte Sirius gejagt, er hätte gewusst, dass James seinen besten Freund zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht hätte – und Sirius wusste nicht, ob er der Macht des dunklen Lords hätte standhalten können, ob er nicht doch sein Geheimnis preisgegeben hätte. Und das hätte er sich nie im Leben verzeihen können!

Pettigrew zu nehmen war einfach nur das Beste, denn niemand hätte geglaubt, dass so eine unscheinbare Person so eine wichtige Rolle übernehmen würde. Es war ein perfekter Schachzug – und niemand wusste davon. Denn es dem Orden des Phönix preiszugeben, wäre zu riskant gewesen, sie wussten, dass sie einen Spion unter sich hatten, jemand, der den Potters sehr Nahe stand, hieß es. Und sie konnte fast niemandem mehr vertrauen.

Obwohl doch gerade in Dunklen Zeiten Vertrauen das Wichtigste überhaupt war.

Sirius schritt weiter durch die dunkle Nacht. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar wehte anmutig im Wind, strich ihm durchs Gesicht, doch es störte ihn nicht. Zu sehr dachte er über die Geschehnisse der vergangen Tage nach.

Voldemort war hinter den Potters her, er suchte sie, er wollte sie töten.

Diesen Gedanken bekam Sirius nicht aus seinem Kopf, _er wollte sie töten_.

Voldemort hatte es auf seinen besten Freund und dessen Familie, Lily und Harry, abgesehen.

Abermals kroch die Wut in ihm hoch. Warum gerade sie? Warum mussten die wichtigsten Personen für ihn dieses dunkle Schicksal erleiden?

Er erreichte Peters kleine Wohnung. Doch immer noch war alles um ihn herum dunkel, kein Licht drang aus dem Haus seines Freundes. War er nicht da?

Sirius schaute durch eines der Fenster, alles schien leer und verlassen.

Das durfte doch nicht sein! Peter musste sich versteckt halten – wusste er das denn nicht?

Sirius ging zur Tür und klingelte. Vielleicht machte er sich ja nur unnötig Sorgen und Peter war doch zu Hause.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und nichts passierte. Sirius klingelte erneut, diesmal länger. Wenn jemand im Haus war, hätte er das Klingeln hören müssen. Doch es geschah wieder nichts.

Nach dem siebten Mal hörte Sirius auf zu klingeln und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Dann musste er wohl in das Haus seines Freundes einbrechen. Schließlich hätte ja was passiert sein können. Und Sirius wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war! Mit diesen Gedanken rechtfertigte er sein Handeln um das aufkommende schlechte Gewissen zu verjagen.

Einen Augenblick später fand der junge Black sich im Wohnzimmer seines Freundes wider. Es deutete nichts auf einen Kampf hin, doch von Peter fehlte jede Spur. Er durchsuchte weiter die Wohnung – alles war ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Doch Peter durfte sein Haus nicht verlassen, so hatten sie es beschlossen, damit das Leben der Potters nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt wurde.

In Sirius kroch der Zweifel hoch, wilde Gedanken strömten durch seinen Kopf, fügten sich zu einer absurden Theorie nach der anderen zusammen.

Nein, er war nicht der Spion, das durfte nicht sein.

Doch Sirius wurde immer unruhiger. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was geschehen sein musste, was er getan haben musste.

Er stürmte aus dem Haus, lief den kurzen Weg zu sich und bestieg sein Mottorad um so schnell wie möglich nach Godric's Hollow zu gelangen – zu James.

Schon von weitem roch er den Gestank nach verbranntem Holz. Das unruhige Gefühl in ihm wurde immer größer.

Und als er endlich angekommen war, sah er es.

Das zerstörte Haus der Potters.

Er sprang augenblicklich von seinem Mottorad ab und stürmte in die Trümmer des einst schönen Hauses seines besten Freundes.

Aufkommender Zorn gemischt mit beißender Trauer kam in ihm hoch.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Langsam trat er durch die kalte Asche, sah sich in den übrig gebliebenen Ruinen um.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, er realisierte die Ausmaße seines Handelns noch nicht richtig.

Er fing an, nach James zu suchen, nach Lily und nach dem kleinen Harry. Sie konnten nicht tot sein, sie durften es nicht. Wofür hätten sie denn sonst den ganzen Aufwand mit dem Fidelius Zauber auf sich genommen? Für nichts und wieder nichts? Das Leben der Potters durfte einfach nicht mit einem Schlag beendet sein!

Und dann sah er ihn vor sich liegen – James.

Sirius sank auf die Knie, kroch zitternd zu seinem Freund. Er nahm den Leblosen Körper in die Arme und fühlte die Kälte auf sich übergehen, die von James kam.

Doch er wollte ihn nicht loslassen, ihn nicht gehen lassen. James musste hier bleiben, hier bei ihm und bei seiner Familie. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, jetzt schon tot zu sein!

Sirius drückte ihn noch fester an sich, bemerkte nicht, wie eine weitere Person das Haus betrat. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Hagrid ihn fassungslos und entsetzt anstarrte, wie er ihn rief. Sirius kümmerte sich nicht um seine Umgebung, ihm war egal, was um ihn herum geschah.

Seine Gedanken waren einzig und allein auf seinen toten Freund in seinen Armen gerichtet.

Erst als Hagrid ihm James wegnahm, realisierte Sirius, dass der Halbriese anwesend war. Hagrid schaute Sirius betrübt an, in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen auf, er schluchzte.

Doch warum weinte Sirius nicht? Ihm war sein bester Freund genommen worden, womöglich seine ganze Familie, doch der junge Black zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsausbrüche, so wie sie jeder in seiner Situation bekommen hätte.

Er saß einfach nur da, in der Asche und schaute zu, wie Hagrid James Leiche nach draußen brachte. Dann nahm er war, wie Hagrid erneut wiederkehrte und das Haus nach den anderen Familienmitgliedern durchsuchte.

Sirius rappelte sich auf, er musste helfen, vielleicht waren ja noch nicht alle Potters tot. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, erreichte das Kinderzimmer und sah Hagrid, welcher über Lily gebeugt war. Sie war ebenfalls tot.

Sirius keuchte auf.

In diesem Moment registrierte Hagrid, das er anwesend war und versuchte sogleich, sich vor Lily zu stellen, damit Sirius sie nicht sah – doch er hatte sie bereits gesehen.

„Sirius, das is' zu hart für dich, du sollt'st nich' hier sein!" brachte der Riese mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

Sirius schwieg, starrte nur auf Lilys Leiche. In ihm wuchs der Hass auf Voldemort und vor allem der Hass auf Peter – den Verräter.

„Wo ist Harry?" es war mehr ein stockendes Flüstern, welches aus Sirius' Kehle drang.

Hagrid erhob sich und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, darauf hin schaute er sich weiter im Zimmer um. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und erblickte ein kleines Knäuel in Harrys Kinderbett. Er griff mit zitternder Hand danach und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er erkannte, dass Harry noch am Leben war.

Er nahm den schlafenden Sohn seines Freundes sogleich in die Arme und begutachtete ihn. Eine große, blitzförmige Wunde überzog die kleine Stirn des Einjährigen. Harry erwachte und begann zu schreien, doch Sirius beruhigte ihn sofort wieder.

Langsam schritt er mit seinem Patensohn aus dem zerstörten Haus, Hagrid nahm Lily und folgte ihm.

Draußen angekommen wartete Sirius, bis Hagrid Lily zu James gebracht hatte, an einen Platz, etwas abgelegen von ihrem Haus, bald würden die Bestattungszauberer kommen und sie mitnehmen.

Der Gedanke an seine toten Freunde verpassten Sirius einen tiefen Stich ins Herz, doch er musste sich jetzt irgendwie auf Harry konzentrieren, wenigstens sein Leben musste weitergehen.

Sirius wandte sich an Hagrid. „Ich bin Harrys Pate, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." sagte er entschlossen, wenigstens dem letzten Wunsch seines besten Freundes wollte er noch nachgehen.

_Sirius, mein Freund, wenn Lily oder mir einmal irgendetwas geschehen wird, kümmere du dich bitte um Harry. Sei ein Vater für ihn, so wie du für mich ein Bruder bist._

Doch Hagrid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Dumbledore will, dass Harry zu seinen Verwandten kommt." entgegnete der Koloss.

Jaah, Dumbledore bestimmte immer alles, aber machte er auch immer alles richtig? Sollte der kleine Harry wirklich zu Muggeln kommen? Zu Menschen, die keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu seinen Eltern und sich abgewandt hatten?

„Er kann doch nicht zu diesen Muggeln, Hagrid!" sagte Sirius aufgebracht. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen, zu sehr pochte noch der Schmerz des Verlustes in ihm.

„Sirius, ich kann Dumbledores Befehl nich' missachten, dass weißte'!"

Ja, dass wusste er und doch wollte er nicht einsehen, dass Dumbledore ihm die einzige Erinnerung an James und Lily wegnahm!

Sirius starrte Hagrid mit einer bebenden Traurigkeit in den Augen an.

„Bitte nehm ihn mir nicht weg." sagte er mit einem verzweifelten Unterton in seiner Stimme, den er nicht verbergen konnte.

Man sah es Hagrid an, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, Dumbledores Anweisungen zu befolgen, doch beide wussten, dass sie sich dem mächtigen Zauberer nicht widersetzten durften und es trotz allem auch gar nicht wollten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Hagrid Harry aus Sirius' Armen, dieser wehrte sich nicht dagegen, was brachte es denn schon?

„Nimm mein Motorrad und bring Harry dorthin, ich brauche es nicht mehr." waren Sirius' letzte Worte, bevor er sich abwandte.

Die Bestattungszauberer waren schon eingetroffen, von allen unbemerkt, und hatten die Leichen von Lily und James bereits mitgenommen.

Und wieder war Sirius Black allein. Immer und immer mehr stieg die Wut in ihm auf, der Zorn auf Peter breitete sich in ihm aus. Wegen ihm war er abermals allein.

Peter war sicher sofort zu Voldemort gelaufen, hatte ihm das Geheimnis um die Potters, welches nie hätte ans Licht kommen dürfen, offenbart.

Sirius schlug gegen eine Mauer, seine Hand schmerzte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Wegen Peter musste Harry jetzt elternlos in einem Muggelhaus aufwachsen! Wegen Peter konnte der Einjährige nie seine Eltern richtig kennenlernen.

Alles nur wegen einem kleinen, stinkenden Verräter, dem er blind das Schicksal seines besten Freundes anvertraut hatte.

Und Peter hatte dieses bedingungslose Vertrauen schamlos ausgenutzt.

* * *

So, dass war sie also, die erste Story, die ich hier veröffentliche. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen XD

lasst doch einfach mal ein paar Rewievs da -

bis zur nächsten Story

eure

Serality Black


End file.
